


【K花】KB醉酒后会发生什么

by changmingsuo



Category: k花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmingsuo/pseuds/changmingsuo
Summary: KB醉酒还哭包花少北双性射尿粗口慎。
Relationships: Hua Shaobei/KBdai you dai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	【K花】KB醉酒后会发生什么

**Author's Note:**

> KB醉酒还哭包  
> 花少北双性  
> 射尿  
> 粗口  
> 慎。

“你回来了？”  
夜深露重，KB的生日赶上了尾巴。说好不给他庆生，实则为准备惊喜的花少北早早给自己做好扩张，他甚至还自己把自己捆好了绑在椅背上，只是没想到这一等就等到了深夜，手腕有些酸疼。还好没过十二点。  
KB没开灯，摸黑在微微月光下观察面前之人。他的眼镜卡在头顶，伸出手揉揉自己的眼睛。  
“你是谁啊。”  
“我你都不认识了，”花少北后知后觉问道，“你喝了多少酒？”  
“你妈妈没有教过你擅自闯入别人家是很不对的事情吗，赶快离开我家。”  
KB在墙上摸索开关，犹豫了半天没打开日光灯。  
“但是这里也是我家呀。”  
花少北不想和KB继续打太极，他屁股里还塞着猫尾肛塞，光着屁股穿着一半破洞裤坐在坐垫上，女穴口还有绒毛亲密接触，难受得很。  
他也没见过KB醉酒的样子，没想到KB会在生日这天喝醉后再回家。如果他知道KB喝醉后磨磨蹭蹭连他都认不出来，花少北是绝对不会事先把自己绑在椅子上的。  
但千金难买早知道。  
他有些后悔捆绑自己的时候特别在乳头上打结了。稍想放松别处便会整体牵引绳索，胸前的皮肤被悉数磨红，想取悦的对象还在有一句没一句的问他到底是谁。  
“那你到底是谁啊。”  
KB终于找到了日光灯开关，他眯起双眼，长时间处于黑暗的花少北一时不适日光的侵袭。KB走路倒是很稳，直接来到他的身边，跟拎物件似的抓起他胸前的布料。  
……一不小心扯到了绳索。  
“啊、你轻点。”  
“谁家的野猫啊，在别人家里发骚。”  
花少北喘得太过色情，长久性爱将他的喘息磨出独有的色情，KB被他的叫床刺激得耳根发软，扔烫手山芋似的扔出手中布料。  
花少北体内的肛塞经过一起一落，重重撞击在他的内壁上。  
“啊……”  
“都说了别在别人家里发春，怎么还叫上瘾了？”  
“……你再骂？”  
花少北被骂出火气，抬头瞪KB。但是发情的怒视并不能引起KB的恐惧，也换不来一句安慰，因情欲湿润的双眼，外套内是缠着绳索的束缚，半掩在下体上的毯子因刚刚的动作落在地上。  
“所以说你到底是谁啊。”  
“你最好认不出来我。”  
“问你话呢，谁让你放狠话了？”  
KB左手取下眼镜，摆在桌面上。他的右手在花少北脸上轻拍三下，凑近对方耳廓：“怎么，你家主子没把你喂饱，出来偷腥了？”  
花少北被他羞辱性的言语激起恼意，女穴倒是诚实的向外喷涌淫液，将原本便卡在穴口的绳结打得更湿。他抬腿作势要踢KB，又考虑到今天的KB是寿星，出腿的力道带上了迟疑。  
KB倒是没跟他客气，接住那条像是在调情的腿。顺便帮他把半挂着的破洞裤脱下。两条光洁的白腿在他面前晃晃悠悠，腿的主人似因羞愤不愿与他对视，红着脸咬着牙根甚至能从闭着的嘴里听到脏话。  
KB注意到花少北腿间的异物，跟摆弄新鲜玩具似的，他半抱着欲抬花少北的屁股。  
手刚伸过去，摸到了毛茸茸的东西。  
KB还嫌这火烧得不够，向自己方向拔了拔茸毛。  
“啊……操你妈，扯你妈逼。”  
……？嘴怎么这么臭。  
经过KB的翻腾，花少北的尾骨抵在坐垫上，双腿被迫岔开，女穴与猫尾明显暴漏在KB面前。  
“你怎么还长了个逼啊，”KB的食指在阴蒂附近的绳结上抠拉，引出此起彼伏的闷哼，“嘴还挺臭，我可只认识一位长逼的男人。”  
“别玩了，KB，别玩了摸什么摸，手拿开。”  
空虚了几小时的女穴，在漫长的等待期只有蹭蹭阴蒂旁的绳结缓解痒意。他在打结的时候又因为害羞没有直接将绳结卡在阴蒂上，坐在椅子上等KB的时候虽然不好意思，但是蹭来蹭去始终没把自己磨爽，坐垫上的黏液是因为他不久前经历过的一场阴蒂高潮。  
KB戳戳他的睾丸，问道：“不舒服吗？那好吧。”  
作恶的手向后紧扯绳结。  
“不、不、不……啊！……”  
手松开束缚，绳结正好打在阴蒂上。花少北原本便挺立着的性器随胯迅速挺弄，他的下半身上下抽搐着向外滋水，仅是如此简单的套弄戏耍便能让他达到高潮，可见身体主人的敏感程度。  
“你喷到我手上了。”  
KB的食指上沾到了花少北的体液，他微蹙眉头，将手伸到花少北脸旁。  
KB问道：“这是什么啊？”  
花少北在肚子里骂他老流氓，但是脸红着的KB似乎真的不明白手上沾染了什么东西。他凝视花少北的时候，眼神无辜，就像是真的想知道一个答案一样。  
“你有逼的话，你是花少北吗？”  
然后满口黄腔。  
“我不是，你认错人了。”  
“你就是花少北。”KB点点头，将食指戳进花少北的口腔，二指夹着他的舌头，戏弄花少北的牙根。花少北被他毫无章法的戳弄勾起性欲，手指在口腔的进进出出像在模仿性器，再加上刚刚经历过高潮的女穴正含着绳结上的毛刺热吻，爱人的气息就在近旁，他的双腿情不自禁去勾KB的腰肢。  
跟主动求欢似的。  
KB却没顺他的意，反而一巴掌拍在阴茎上。花少北一腔欲火，因为这突如其来的巴掌，愣生生射在空气里。  
“KB呆又呆我操你妈。”  
花少北带着哭腔低头不愿意看他，边骂边射，好像脸上还有泪痕。  
KB穿了黑色外套，身上的白色精液十分明显。他吞了口唾沫，手指撵着刚刚蹭上的精液，抬到脸庞嗅嗅。  
这味道……  
“你、你不是说不来了吗。”  
花少北懵着抬头看KB，连自己脸上哭过的痕迹都顾不上掩饰了。KB比他哭得还狠，一粒一粒金豆豆就这么砸在他胸上。  
淦，还有几滴落在乳头上了，很难受。  
“……你哭个屁啊？”  
“老子想哭……呜呜呜不行吗。你肯定没来，你说不来就一定不会来，我肯定是在做梦。花少北我操你个嘴你个乌龟王八蛋。”  
“你骂谁呢？你再骂？”  
“就骂你了怎么着……呜呜。”  
KB哭得真，还在倒吸气，如果不是他的性器抵着花少北的腿根，一切会更有说服力。  
“我等到这么晚，就是为了替你过生日。没想到你回来得这么晚，好了你烦不烦啊能不能别哭了，哭哭哭就知道哭鸡巴都被你哭软了。”  
“你凶我，我过生日呢你就凶我，明天还能不能过了。”  
花少北伸开双腿，将KB勾向自己。  
“好了，还做不做了，我身上还绑着绳呢。”  
  
花少北跪趴在床上。  
KB在他身后研究怎么把绳索打开。无论是从力道还是角度，KB勾弄的手指都不像是单纯的研究，反而戳戳捣捣他的大阴唇，还是不是拽扯两把肛塞，从花少北口中逼出不少闷哼。  
“崽种，你他妈的到底研究好了没有？”  
KB解开皮带的手有了停顿。  
“研究什么呀？”  
他歪头问道，可惜花少北看不到。KB拉开裤链，将勃起很久的性器释放出来。他一掌拍响花少北的臀部，引起新一轮咒骂。  
趁花少北的注意力集中在屁股蛋上，他将绳结扯勾在股沟中，涂满润滑液的手指探进花少北的女穴，肆意搅弄。原本便汁液乱溅的雌穴吞吃着他的手指，似乎事先被主人扩张过多次，KB的扩张甚至有些浪费润滑液。  
“啊……不，你多少帮我把……啊别戳了别戳……把绳结解开啊！”  
KB非但不顺他的意，反而将绳结贴在阴蒂上，作弄似的摩擦。撸动阴蒂带给KB新鲜感，他探索着花少北身上的未知领域，兴趣盎然，趴下身子凑近，咬了一口花少北的阴蒂。  
他的力道算不上大，但是意识到KB做了什么的花少北瞳孔紧缩，发出从未有过的浪叫。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……啊呜……”  
他的叫床有了媚意。  
KB及时躲开，花少北的女穴紧缩五六次后向外一股股喷着水，细腰上下挺弄。喷着喷着，绵长的水液变了气息，传出一股骚味。  
花少北无力的躺在床垫上，屁股一抽一抽的，女穴还在向外淌着尿液。他的猫尾也沾上了骚水，湿漉漉的搭在他的屁股蛋上。  
花少北已顾不上骂人，他含糊的咬着被絮，口水体液淋得满床都是。KB若有所思的看着他，等他尿干净了，将人向旁侧摊开。  
接着花少北的正面对着他，被捆住的双手无法遮住红晕脸颊，花少北张着嘴大口喘息。  
“多大人了，怎么还尿床呢？”  
等花少北稍微歇会有了力气，KB顺势插进湿润的一塌糊涂的雌穴。这是雌穴今天第一次尝到肉棒，内壁里的软肉逢咬上来，显示出十足媚意。  
“我是不是特别差劲啊？”  
花少北体力透支，一边被操还要一边分出心神思考KB在说什么。  
“你、别操太深了呜呜，你说什么、稍微慢点啊……”  
“我是不是个很失败的人啊，你跟我在一起，是不是单纯的因为我们认识了这么多年？”  
KB力道比平日要狠，次次顶撞他的子宫内壁。花少北被操得腿根乱颤，手只能在屁股下方无助的抓着自己。  
“怎、怎么可能！”  
“你是不是讨厌我啊，勉强自己答应和我相处？”  
“你放你妈的臭狗屁。”  
KB听他终于骂出完整句子，倒不继续倾泻负能量语句了。他的手在花少北的乳包上捏扯，手从衣扣处伸进白衬衫，将乳头从绳索中解救出来，以指甲扣挖着。  
花少北的乳头是敏感点，被他又戳又吸的连续玩弄，原本便有些红肿的乳尖遭到这种对待，花少北闷哼着小声哭叽。  
“恒恒好哥哥，饶了弟弟吧。”  
实则内心已骂一车。  
“啊，今天酒喝得有些多。”  
还没等花少北反应过来KB的意思，他的体内已被一股股滚烫的液体冲击，最深处被一股股热液冲击，花少北来不及咽下唾液，已被操得丢魂。  
KB俯下身，与他的爱人交换唾液，吸吮着爱人的舌根。  
他的胯下还在继续顶弄，操着花少北的骚心。右手向内顶着猫尾肛塞。  
他的性器一股股射着尿液，悉数射进子宫。  
眼见着花少北的小腹被他射成鼓包，KB退出女穴时，绷不住的尿液将床褥打湿。  
KB还作恶似的挤按花少北的小腹。  
……倒是将尿液悉数按出体外了。


End file.
